Kingdom Hearts Reform
by Iuo
Summary: This story is ongoing. The story line changes when my mind does mostly. So as to how it will end or what will happen in the far future I don't know. The story line follows a future Kingdom Hearts world in which Masters have fought off what seems to be a lot more than just darkness, nobodies, unbirth, and keyblade wielders. A world where people have made and created their own path.
1. Chapter 1 Banishment

** Chapter 1: Banishment**

The council calls its members to the main annex for a final verdict. Every person in the room was stiff and silent. I calmly walked up to the podium. As I turned my face my best friend and partner Zavier sat in front of me. Cuffed with the spell, bind and silenced by three other keyblade welders. As I took the stand I couldn't help but stand. Sitting seemed demoralizing. I rose my voice and chest slightly and spoke clearly into the crowd.

"On behalf... of Organization XVIII...you are hereby banished to The World That Never Was on accounts of mass murder for over 1,000 welders, improper use of your keyblade, and betrayal of The Cause. Effective immediately this exile executes by I, Master Iuo, Master Joul, Master Eraz, and Master R. Quieri. If you happen to make it back here you must have the Mark of Reformery for acceptance back into this world. Every wielder has kill on sight orders if they see you without Reformity. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes Iuo Kero. You're no longer my friend." his eyes lifted up slightly and for a second showed me what looked like golden and black eyes. This only put my mind at ease somehow. He seems taken by darkness. So this is the best thing for him...we found out a long time ago...that darkness cannot be destroyed.

As the three Masters and I took him up by his arms, I set up the Spell of Imprisonment and his legs, hands, feet, ankles, and neck were bound. We took him on our shoulders and carried him away. In nothing more than ten seconds we arrived at the gate. The gate to Betwixt and Between had always looked the same since eternity began from what history has taught._ "A shower of blazing reds, yellows, and oranges swirling around taunting existence."_ The floor always felt as if I could fall through it. We dropped him off and began to take out our keyblades one by one. Mine came first presenting itself a sharp end much like a real sword with a black, white and yellow gemini design on it going from its hilt up to the tip. Then Master Joul's keyblade...an all black blade looking seemingly similar to the Kingdom Key. Master Eras's keyblade dawned as a blue, purple, and red keyblade with symbols for heartless, nobody, unbirth, anti-dark, and reform on it. Then Master R. Queri's keyblade came out as a flourished pink and red sakura blossom. As the four of us placed our keyblades together the energies merged and opened a door to The World That Never Was.

"We hereby declared you exiled. X. Zavier." As each one of us lowered our keyblade, fire spell came out in the exact shape of an X on Zaviers forehead branding him for life as he 's thrown into the world of exile forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Un-Reformity**

When the loud voice yelled out Master Pol cast the spell Whisper. After cast, it was supposed to show every living thing in the area 50 miles out, however nothing could be seen. Not even the heartless that were attacking the un-reformed. Suddenly my thoughts were simply of survival. This opponent is possibly the strongest we have ever come across.

"POL GRAB MY HAND HURRY!" as he jumped into the air I grabbed his hand and we flew into the air.

"How could you cast spells while completely motionless by this enemy?" I stated as he sat at the back of my glider.

"It wasn't him...who cast a spell...This man's power intimidated me...to the point where I could not move..." great fear seems to have struck his heart. With that all I could do was give the signal for immediate abandonment of the mission. As I pulled my keyblade out I rose it to the sky for everyone to see and shot a black lightning bolt up. The team's response to the flare was adherent. Then within seconds a rumble from the ground escalated to a complete destruction of it revealing a mass of Behemoth Heartless. As they broke free from the ground they found the nearest wielder and attacked.

"MASTER R. WE NEED YOU NOW!" I screamed in panic.

"Got it." as she raised her keyblade in the air Graviraga lifted each Behemoth into the air. There must have been at lease a hundred of them. "Hurry we don't have much time. We have to kill them quickly and leave." slashing a Behemoth at the face barely scratches it as shown by Master R. Queri, the Piercing Fang. "They're extremely strong and fast everyone watch out."

As all the Behemoth sat in air, a raid of a hundred more Behemoth rose from the ground rampaging straight toward Master Queri. I found myself needed to pull out my full power to jump and save her. Queri's instincts failed her as I swooped down and hit the Behemoth on the head with all my might using the gravity to increase the force of the blow. Right before the hit I transformed my blade to Earthshaker, Terra's keyblade long ago. Striking the Behemoth with all my might got its attention and turned its horn to impale me. My body weight shifted in mid-air and the horn misses however behind me was another Behemoth ramming into me. My body flew across the dry deserted area skidding across it like a skipping rock. Every Master pulled out they're keyblades' Ultimate Form and slayed them easily. Happy to see this I got up and started to run away in hopes that it was a thunderous lightning came from the sky and struck down in the middle of my teammates. He appeared as Master Eraqus. Everyone jumped him at the same time. Master R. Queri slashed from bottom left to top right at his face and he grabbed her keyblade with his right barehand then pulled his keyblade out revealing an all crimson white diamond styled blade similar to Ultima Weapon but shorter. Pol jumped at him releasing all the magics placed together called an Alpha Wave. Following behind the Alpha Wave was Joul and Eraz with two more Alpha Waves and each keyblade wielders ultimate ability activated. I got up and ran to the battle full speed jumping off of the air to get there faster. When the first Alpha Wave hit I was behind slashing down on him with my ultimate form ready. Just when the slash met him, everyone's abilities powered down the Alpha Waves disappeared and I flew back by a blast I could not understand. I slide across the ground unconscious in complete confusion. When I finally stopped, I got up only to see the mysterious keyblade wielder holding my team up it seemed with his brain. I knew I had to do something now. Right now. I raised my keyblade into the sky, looked down, and whispered to myself.

"I'm sorry." as a terra-bolt of lightning came down from the sky my keyblade began to reform itself.

"THE POWER OF TWO!" I yelled into the sky as I ran towards my team in panic. My body felt amazing as my footsteps even felt extremely light. A jump into the air was all I needed to see everything. I held my keyblade in hand, The Link, and Riku's keyblade in the other, Way to the Dawn. When I placed the blindfold over my eyes I knew at that moment that darkness had me. At that moment thousands of Behemoth and Darkness rose from the ground.

"DARK MAELSTROM!" a fiery blaze of black fire spread through the battlefield burning each Behemoth down till they couldn't control themselves. When I landed on the ground I targeted each Heartless with my Overlimiter. Then I pulled both arms back into opposite sides of my torso looked up and released a lightning fast targeted Alpha Wave with Zantetsu charging it. Each element could be seen destroying every part of my enemies withing a full second. I stood there only to see this unknown Eraqus staring at me with a smirk. I'd already been taken. So I know I'm forever banished from Organization XVIII until I can reform myself. I felt my eyes change as I looked into his.

"Ah, Golden black eyes. This is a situation here. I'm dealing with a full-blown un-reform now. How could this have happened?" he taunts me with his sarcasm.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"my anger grows and the power of darkness grows inside of me as the shadows emanate from my body.

"Think...of something cliché. Munny...naw. Power...not completely. Control...maybe. But you can't stop me. So why tell you? It's more interesting this way.

"TELL ME NOW! I HAVE LITTLE PATIENT FOR YOUR SARCASM!" the darkness grows stronger around me and control over myself gets weaker.

"You want to know? Serious? Jeez you heroes. Always want to know what you don't want to know. Fine. I'll tell you because you can't stop me. Mostly because it has nothing to do with me. Hehehe. It's you."

"What?

"Yep. What I want from you is you." the lightning from the area starts to focus around him as he walks towards me.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND! YOU DON'T WANT ME!? I'M NO ONE!" as my anger grows the darkness takes me over and I can no longer control myself as I leap toward him like a lowly shadow.

"Yeah...it is you." he puts his hand out and powerful suction pulls me into it. Full formed in un-reform I could do nothing to stop this.

"I told you. You heroes never want to listen.


End file.
